My December
by Elly Malfoy
Summary: OotP Spoilers HPDM SLASH It is Harry’s sixth year and his pain is increasing from the losses he has endured and new challenges that are set up before him. While the war rapidly approaches, Dumbledore bombards Harry with training, meetings, tactics...
1. Hidden Compassion

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the plot, for that matter, as this situation has been done many times before, I'm sure. So, I guess you can't sue! :P

Summary: It is Harry's sixth year and the war rages on. His pain is increasing from the losses he has endured and new challenges that are set up before him. While the war rapidly approaches, Dumbledore bombards Harry with training, meetings, tactics, which the restless sixteen year old can't handle. As the headmaster sees the restlessness in Harry's eyes, he knows one person to relieve his tension. HP/DM SLASH 

A/N1: The title comes from a song from Linkin Park. The lyrics will come into play when they have, _ahem_, intimate moments. 

A/N2: This is my first attempt to write a slash fic, so be nice! No flames please! I do want positive feedback of course! Review and tell me what I should, and should not do. Anyway, this chapter is kind of boring, I had to set up the situations and everything, but it will get better (*wink*). You'll see the attraction start to come up at the end, too soon? Review and tell me! Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter, want to help me?

******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter One: Potter and Malfoy

Harry pressed his forehead against the window of his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The cool sensation filled his body and it took his mind off of the pain that his scar was causing. It burned nonstop since Voldemort had risen at the end of his fourth year. He never dwelt on what happened that night when he was conscious. Of course, that meant that he dreamt about it, constantly. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw the lifeless body of Cedric lying before him, or those red, devilish eyes that seem to burn into your soul, or even the events of last year, where he saw his only family left, his godfather, fall through the veil at the Ministry of Magic.

His eyes were starting to droop due to the lack of sleep he hadn't received for those reasons. He couldn't bear to see his godfather's death replay over and over again inside his head, or hear the maniacal laugh of Voldemort echo through his head. Just then, as if he'd known Harry's reason for needed savior, Ron slid open the compartment door.

"Hey, mate! Looks like you need some company," Ron looked around the surprisingly empty compartment.

"Yeah," Harry yawned and stretched out his arms. Hermione walked in shortly after, followed by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. 

"Hello, Harry," Luna said in a dreamily sort of voice, sitting next to him, her protruding eyes watching his every move.

"Uh, hi, Luna," he stammered and eyed her carefully.

"Hey ya', Harry," Ginny chimed, with a grin spreading from ear to ear, taking the seat next  to Luna, her fellow fifth year.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry responded with another yawn.

"Harry, you look awful," Hermione, sitting by Ron, said in her usual motherly concerned voice.

"I'm fine," he assured her, but by the look on her face, she wasn't buying it.

"Harry, there's something wrong, isn't there?" Hermione, now starting a full-frontal interrogation, asked.

"No, Hermione, everything is fine," he insisted.

"Harry-"

"Hermione, if he says he's okay, then he's okay," Ron, sticking up for his friend, placed an arm around his new girlfriend.

"But-"

"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry said sternly, "Nothing's wrong, I just need some sleep."

"Well, okay, but if after tonight's rest you're looking the same, you owe me an explanation!" 

"Fine," he sighed, happy that she was satisfied with part of the truth. Harry's attention was directed to the new discussion of this year's Quidditch team with Ron. 

***

Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment alone; hiding from the two dense oafs he called 'friends.' Protection, he thought, was more of the word. Father insisted that he had Crabbe and Goyle with him everywhere he went, since Draco wasn't big or strong enough to take anyone on physically, verbally and mentally, yes, but when it came down to it, Draco didn't have enough bronze to match his brain. He had a fast tongue and they had the brute strength to back it up.

"Father," Draco sneered as he stared out his window. "Damn, Potter," he cursed the raven-haired boy who placed his father behind the bars of Azkaban. He didn't really know why he was upset; he truthfully hated his father and everything he stood for. Fifteen years of physical, verbal, and mental abuse was enough to drive anyone away from the respect that they should show. However much he hated his father, he still had to respect him, but only out of fear. Draco's father was a very powerful man; he didn't know half of what his father was capable of.

One Draco's sixteenth birthday, he was to receive the Dark Mark, but reluctantly, Potter got his father thrown in the wizard's prison only months before the ceremony. Inwardly, Draco thanked the wonder boy for being the hero he was, but outwardly, of course, Draco cursed the name Harry Potter and threaten to take the life from which was owned. 

"Damn, Potter and that bloody scar," Draco seethed and slammed his hand on the seat at which he sat on. 

***

The train came to a halt and everyone gathered their things and began to file out into the halls of the train. Frighten first years, pulled the trunks along nervously, blocking the impatient older students. Pansy Parkinson, a sixth year Slytherin, pushed a first year, knocking down the younger girl's cage, which contained her barn owl. Pansy snarled at the platinum blonde hair girl and complained that she shouldn't have been in the way, and then stomping off, making the train car shake.

Harry, who watched the incident happen, walked up to the girl, trying to pick up the cage, but was met by two pale, creamy hands also gripping the cage. He looked up and met two silver pools staring into his own emerald colored ones.

"Potter," Malfoy spat, snatching the cage from the bigger boys clutch. 

"Malfoy," Harry shot back with the same bitterness the other boy had shown.

Malfoy had realized that the younger girl was watching the staring match that was taking place. He turned from the gaze that he, for some reason, didn't want to. Something about those deep green eyes drew you into a place of bliss, serendipity. He then looked back to Harry, and then quickly turned back that the first year, sniffing from the verbal assault she had received from the pig-like girl moments before.

"Serenity," Malfoy gasped, placing the cage a top the girl's trunk.

"Hi, Cousin Draco," she sniffed again.

"What are you doing here?" he moved closer to the girl, kneeling down to wipe her tears away.

"Aunt Narcissa insisted mother to send me here. She said that the education wasn't the best, but she liked the fact that you were here to protect me," she said in a child-like voice.

"What happened?"

"A girl knocked over my cage and started to yell at me," she pouted, tears started running down her already wet cheeks.

"It's okay," Draco scooped the girl into his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Show me where she is," he continued his comforting. Harry stood there in amazement as Draco Malfoy showed a side which he'd never seen before, a companionate, caring Draco Malfoy was intoxicating. The blonde boy actually showing sincerity, it, for some reason, drew Harry closer to wanting to be touched by Draco, to be the little girl that Draco was hold so lovingly in his arms.

"Harry!" Ron shouted from the car's exit. The sudden summon drew Harry back to reality and suddenly realizing what he had just been thinking, he began to blush, it made his stomach churn. Why in the hell was he thinking like that? He'd been hanging around Ron and Hermione too long and yearned for some affection himself, yeah, that was it, and Draco's display just reminded him of how lonely he was.

Draco finally pulled from the embrace of his younger cousin and spun around to look for Harry to continue their staring competition, but he had already left.

"Who are you looking for," Serenity asked.

"Uh, no one, get your things and follow me," Draco blushed. He continued to look for those piercing green eyes, but didn't find them. He showed his cousin to Hagrid, who was gathering the first years, and set off to the carriages. He knew for sure that he could see those gorgeous eyes at the feast. Wait, what?! _Gorgeous?! Since when did Draco Malfoy think that anything about that prat was gorgeous? __Never, he was just lonely, that was all; he didn't get any __all summer, since his mother made sure that he was within seeing distance of her; she didn't want to loose her son, too. He'd just had to find some giddy first or second year and his sexual urges would stop and he wouldn't think about Potter that way.___

 ******************************************************************************************************************************

Not a very long chapter, I know, but I want to save the good stuff for the rest! Tell me what you think; the purple button is our friend! *giggles* No flames, please!


	2. The Feast

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Don't own the characters or plot or the song on which the song is based on.

A/N: This is a slash story and if you are defended by that, please don't read it. Don't want any angry people writing me hate mail. It's R for language and _slashy_ parts down the road… (Yummy… lol sorry). I've made changes to the first chapter because it was all messed up, but it wasn't much though. If anyone wants to be my beta-reader just email me at aznkittyrockstar@hotmail.com 

A/N: I want to say thanks to my first two reviewers! (If you reviewed after I put this up and I didn't get your name until after, don't worry, I'll get you next chapter! Thanks!)

**Sapphrine**: Hey! Thanks! This is my first SLASH fic and I wanted to make it slow because I've read many who went too fast and I like, '_What? That doesn't seem reasonable!'_ So, I'm trying to take it as slow as possible. I know, Draco's adorable when he shows affection! And I don't know why I don't have many reviews, *sniff* I wish I had more! I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks a bunch! It means a lot to me!

**Anita-chan**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter so soon! I actually wrote it before I posted the first one! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!

Okay, enough of the chit-chat, on with the fic!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Two: The Feast

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table chatting with his friends about their summers and about this year's Quidditch team. His stomach started to grumble and wished that Professor McGonagall would hurry and bring the first years in to get the sorting over with. After a few minutes of the rumbling sound and the pain in his stomach, the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall lead the timid first years to the front of the staff table. Silence filled the hall when she turned and faced the crowd. 

"Will you wait along here, please," her familiar question, which was more of a demand, rang through the hushed hall. Then she turned to the hat, which was placed upon a stool that sat in the middle of the room, and watched it start to move.

The hat started to sway and began its song:

"I was brought to life by the original four

Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

To have you sorted, that is what I'm for

But now I must warn you, there is something more

I have seen many come and many go

I've seen the rivalry; I've seen the hatred so

I beg of you please

Take my warning in heed

It is important to unite

Not to be bitter and fight

Houses of the original four

Had fought once before

Nothing came from that

But just more hatred, so listen to this silly hat

There are two who could unite you

As I'm sure they will do

A Slytherin and Gryffindor will fall in love

They're our prayer receive form up above

To end the fight

They must unite

Pay attention to my warning

Now, I end, it is time for the sorting!"

The whole crowd became eerily still. It wasn't the first time the hat gave a warning, it gave one the year before, but telling them that two people will fall in love, that was just creepy. A few moments after the initial shock set in, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Well, I first want to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see the new faces and old ones as well," the old man's eyes twinkled under the floating candles above. "I am sure that the Sorting Hat meant all that he said. The war is rapidly approaching and we need to stand strong. I would like to ask Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to meet me in my office after the feast is over. That is all, so let the sorting begin."

Harry's eyes were protruding just as Luna's were on the train. Was he in trouble? He hadn't done anything, and why did he want to see Malfoy, too? Did the dirty ferret rat him out on something? He hardly was paying attention to the sorting, from which the shout at the Gryffindor table had told he they receive a first year. He was knocked back to reality when the table cheered again. However, his stomach began to churn once more from the lack to food he had _not_ eaten.

"Malfoy, Serenity," Professor McGonagall looked from the parchment. The girl that Harry helped well, tried to anyway, stepped up to the stool and sat. It took a moment or two and finally yelled, "Sly-" but the hat didn't finish, it stopped and changed its mind "Gryffindor!"

Malfoy was stunned. 'Gryffindor? GRYFFINDOR?! How in the hell was she in Gryffindor?!' he yelled in his head. He slammed his fist on the table as the rest of the Slytherin table sat, open mouthed, stunned. He watched as Serenity walked to the Gryffindor table and asked Harry if she could sit next to him. The boy nodded and looked in Malfoy's direction.

They're eyes locked. Emotions were mixed. Malfoy hated that his cousin was associating with that git, but some sort of excitement rushed through him. Those bright green orbs, staring into his. He was flushed of thought. Harry was looking intently at the blonde. He saw the hatred in the boy's stare. That wasn't right; he didn't feel the same way. It was more of an attraction, they lingered on each other. Not really knowing why, but they stared. 

"Harry," Hermione called. "Harry," she waved her hand in front of his face. "Why are you staring at Malfoy?"

"Huh, oh," Harry blushed. 

Serenity giggled and caught the gaze of her cousin. "He's mad," stating the oblivious.

"Why is he mad? You've done nothing wrong," Hermione sympathized.

"Yes, I came and sat down next to Harry."

"That should be the least of your worries," Malfoy strode up to the sat where his cousin sat. "How in the hell did you get placed in Gryffindor?" Malfoy spat out the house name as if it had a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Because, Cousin Malfoy, I asked it to," she retorted.

"You asked it to? Why?!" Malfoy shouted.

"I don't like Slytherin," she crossed her arms.

"But- You have disgraced the Malfoy name," he was shaking in fury.

"So be it," Serenity stated simply and turned to her food.

"Potter, you stay away from my cousin. Serenity, let's go, you're going to eat with us," Malfoy shot.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not going to eat with you. This is my house, so I'm going to eat here. _And_ Harry can be near me if he wants to, you're not the boss of him," she said rather childishly. 

"Serenity Eliza-"

"No," she pulled out her wand. 

"Fine! Just don't expect me to come and save you, I bet Golden Boy can handle that," he shot a disgusting look at Harry and bound out of the Great Hall.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Oops, such a short chapter. I wanted to save the rather long discussion with Dumbledore for the next chapter! So, tell me what you think of it so far? Review, please, oh, and no flames, please. Oh, tell me how you _loved the sad, sad rhyming job I did with the sorting hat song! *rolls eyes* I need to work on my rhyming skills! *giggles*_


	3. Love within a Prophecy

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: No owe-y, no sue-y! The characters belong to JK Rowling (the genius), the song, which will come later, belongs to Linkin Park, and the plot, well the plot has been done many times before, so I don't know who it belongs to.

A/N: Oops, forgot to say: OotP Spoilers! This is a SLASH fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please don't continue reading, I don't want to receive any hate mail, thanks! Oh, I still need a beta-reader, if you would like to be mine, email me at aznkittyrockstar@hotmail.com 

A/N2: OMG! I've never gotten more than two reviewers! Wow! I'm so happy; it really means a lot to me that people actually like my story! So, I want to take the time to give my thanks to those who've reviewed so far! (If I didn't get you this time, sorry, you've must have reviewed after I posted this. I promise I'll get you next chapter! I still love you though!)

**Sapphrine**: Thanks! *gasp* Dumbledore knows?! Now what ever made you think that?! Hehe! You'll just have to see! Oh, thanks for the complement about the song! I thought it was the sorriest excuse for a song there was! Thanks for reviewing! You're so great!

**Curious Dream Weaver**: Love the name by the way. Thanks! I though the beginning was kind of lame myself, but I was happy with it nonetheless. Thanks for the nice complements! You're so sweet! So, here's your chapter three! 

**Tamyshka**: Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't going to make Serenity a big character in the story, but I ended up getting her involved in the Potter/Malfoy feud and she got sucked up in the plot. So, I have to work her in somehow, darn my muse. I'm glad you like the story! J Here's chapter three, enjoy!

**PixieStar1**: Cute name! Thanks for such a sweet review! I really have a lot in store for Serenity, even though I didn't plan it that way, as I told Tamyshka, darn my muse. I was going to put her in Slytherin to confuse you guys with what the sorting hat said, but I somehow got off track and she ended up in Gryffindor, what a hoot! I think that her there makes it a better way to have the song the way I wanted to be place in. Yay! I didn't think that I could write, lol, but now I have a style! Let's just hope I can keep writing like that! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**NewmanFan12**: Thanks! It's my favorite too! Thanks! I thought making her in Gryffindor (you spelt it right by the way) was a good idea, as I've replied to other reviewers, I have much in store for the blonde Gryffindor. Thanks for reviewing and I hope I keep you interested in the story!

**GiRligIrL6**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying! Thank you for reviewing as well!

I love you guys!

So, enough of the chit-chat, on with the fic!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Three: Love within a Prophecy

Harry sat and chatted with Serenity. He found out a lot about the Malfoy family, especially Draco. If Harry was as cruel as Malfoy, he would use these family stories as blackmail, but Harry wasn't. His favorite story would be the one when Serenity was four, she ran up to Draco, wanting to play Snap, but the older blonde refused. Serenity wouldn't give up having her cousin to play with, so she began to tug of his robes and, without knowing, his pant's leg. She tugged so fiercely, she ripped off his robe, as well as his pants, revealing his tight, white underwear beneath. Unfortunately for Draco, his Aunt had brought the camera, and took pictures of the spontaneous event. That was the day Draco vowed to wear boxers and to _not ignore Serenity. Harry reminded himself to ask Serenity share the picture of the incident._

Slowly, students exited the Great Hall with full stomachs and on their way to the cozy beds. Harry, however, made his way to Dumbledore's office. At the entrance, he found the Slytherin prefect that was still angry about his cousin's association with 'The Famous Harry Potter.' He stood in front of the gargoyle, arms crossed, left foot tapping impatiently. He was mumbling to himself. Harry caught a few phrases like: 'old fool…' and 'damn sorting hat…' Harry had to hold back the sniggered traveling up his throat.

Harry approached the gargoyle, standing beside the seething blonde and looked straight ahead. It seemed to him that every time he went to see Dumbledore, no one gave him the password. "Uh, Jelly Babies… um, Lemon drops, no, no, that's been done before…" Draco watched the taller boy, who seemed to be in deep thought. 'He must be nutters,' Draco thought. 'Well, that explains everything.' Harry continued his guessing, "Chocolate Ants, um, Caramel Chews," the gargoyle began to turn and rose to reveal the spiral staircase that lead to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Way to go, Potter," Malfoy mocked.

"Just go already, Malfoy," Harry snapped, clearly annoyed by the boy's sarcasm. The two reached the door the headmaster's office and Harry knocked.

"Come in," they heard the old man's voice from within. Malfoy opened the door and courteously let Harry go first. Harry's eyes protruded, once again, as he stepped through the door. 'Wow, Malfoy opened the door for me. That was, well, was… a first,' Harry thought.

"Ah, boys, please come in," the headmaster waved them inside. "Please, have a seat," he gestured to the two velvet covered seats in front of his desk. "How did you like the feast?"

"It was great, sir," Harry replied.

"Good, good, and you, Draco?" the man turned to the blonde.

"I wouldn't know…" he snapped. "Sorry, sir," he apologized, forgetting his manners.

"Its okay, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I'm sure are you wondering _why I've asked you two to come to my office, correct?" The two boys nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Well, first I want to talk about Mr. Malfoy's cousin, Serenity. I cannot reveal a lot now, but I must ask you two to keep your eyes on her. She is __very important to us."_

Malfoy moved forward in his seat. "Headmaster, forgive me, but how is _Serenity_ important to you?"

"_Us_, Mr. Malfoy, and as I have said, I cannot tell you much now," the headmaster's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. 'I hate it when he does that,' Malfoy sneered inwardly.

"Professor, why do you say, _us," Harry, asking the question Malfoy was thinking of as well._

"I know that Mr. Malfoy wishes to come to are side, isn't that right?" the elder facing from Harry to Draco. The blonde shifted in his seat and remained silent. A smile crept across the Professor's face and continued with the conversation, "There are a couple of more things, boys." The room became silent, making Malfoy stiffen more, he didn't like silence. Professor Dumbledore watched the two in front of him and smiled wider.

Harry tried to keep his gaze on the headmaster, but Malfoy kept moving, causing him to glance over. Every time he did, Malfoy caught is glance, making Harry blush slightly, and turned away quickly. He really didn't know _exactly_ why he blushed, but trying to sneak glances at your enemy was quite embarrassing. Usually, Harry would catch Draco's stare and contend in the on going battle between them, but since the episode on the train and the thoughts he had of Malfoy, he couldn't keep his mind on the hatred he felt towards the boy. Like at the feast, he didn't feel the hatred, no, it was a yearning. 'No,' he thought sternly, 'No yearning for Dra- I mean Malfoy! Bad Harry!' he mentally hit himself. (A/N: Okay, forgive me if that was a little of out character, but I had to put that in there, it was funny. Hehe… okay sorry for the interruption.)

Draco, on the other hand, openly started at Harry. His hatred was limited though, how could he be mad at Harry, no, um, Potter. After all, it was his cousin that disgraced all Malfoys. 'Wait! I _have to be mad a Potter! The damn git has disrespected me and made me disappoint father,' Draco fumed, 'Why in the hell should I care what my father thinks. Oh hell, why do I care what anyone thinks! This old coot has me up in his office for nothing when I could be in my bed, asleep!'_

"Well," Dumbledore finally continued, making Harry jump. "As I was saying, there are a couple of more things. I'm sure you two heard the sorting hat at the feast, correct?" Again, they nodded and he continued, "I want to tell you now that I respect the decisions the both of you will make, but I want to please consider what the best choice is. I'm not pressuring you to make it now, nor am I telling you which is one I think is best and the wrong one." Harry smiled at the old man's hidden joke, obviously Draco didn't catch it. "I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say, yes?"

Neither boy made a move. It started to fit together. Dumbledore asked to see them _right_ after the sorting hat had said what it did. Neither wanted to think of what words the headmaster was going to choose, 'Something embarrassing, I bet,' Harry groaned inwardly.

"Well, as I can tell by awkward silence, you have," Dumbledore finally spoke. "I wish for you and Mr. Malfoy to," Draco flinched, preparing himself for those words which the sorting hat had sung before, "train together for the war."

"You- wait, what?" Harry was taken aback. 

"I said, I wish for you and Mr. Malfoy to train together for the war," he repeated.

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief, "Why do you want me to train, Professor?" Malfoy, who clearly was caught off guard, expected the words to escape his mouth to be something that caused the Golden Boy and himself to be a little more, what was the word, intimate.

"I was, of course, assuming that you've join our side after you stated to Professor Snape your disownment of your father," the elderly man sat with his hands intertwined upon his desk. Harry's eyes protruded for the third time tonight. 'Draco Malfoy had disowned his father? What about, 'You're dead, Potter,'? What about the family loyalty that he'd believe so firmly in?' Harry's head filled with questions as he started openly at the boy, just as Draco had before.

"I never said I was on your side," Malfoy snapped, catching himself and adding, "sir."

"Well, as I have said, I assumed," the headmaster continued.  

"Well, with all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, I have chosen to stay out of the war. It's better for me _not to get wrapped up in which side I'm in," Draco explained. "I figured, if I'm not on any side, I wouldn't be harmed."_

"Don't be dense, Malfoy," Harry said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I though you were more intelligent. Voldemort doesn't care if you're on his side or not. He'll kill you without a second thought!"

"Potter, you don't know what you're talking-"

"Of course I do you git! Cedric didn't do anything to Voldemort, but he didn't care! He killed Cedric without any remorse! What about all those innocent Muggles that have died?! They didn't even _know about the war and __he killed them! He killed them! It's better to choose a side and fight for what you believe than sitting on the sidelines and dying as an innocent bystander!" Harry shouted, without realizing, he'd moved right in front of Draco, they were inches about. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamons fill his nose._

"Potter's right, Draco," the familiar voice of the potions teacher, Professor Snape, came for behind the two. Malfoy turned around to see his head of house come and stand by his seat. Then, Draco turned back to the gaze of Harry, returning to the state of wonderment and confusion he had felt lately. Harry smelt of apples, he was so close, if he could move just inches further, he could taste of those luscious red lips that were teasing before him.

"Harry, if you'd like to take your seat, I'd like to tell you _really_ why I've summoned you both here. As I said before, we all heard what the sorting hat had sung before. Professor Trelawney should be given credit for at least having two successful prophecies," the old man laughed, but continued. "Harry, Mr. Malfoy, there is a prophecy that Professor Trelawney made soon after the one which was held in the Ministry."

Harry and Malfoy _both began to stiffen; this wasn't going to be good. Dumbledore continued, "It told of two that would fall in love and bring unity to Hogwarts, something that obviously has never been done. It was, if I remember correctly, stated as such: '_Two will find love and share it with Hogwarts. Unity is found and together they need each other to fight in the inevitable war. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor will confide in each other. Total opposites they see each other as, but have more in common then they realize.'_"_

Total silence had filled the room, just as it had done many times this particular evening. It was piercing; the blade was ripping through Malfoy. He had to break the silence, "Well," Harry jumped. "This has been a very entertaining evening, thank you Professor, but if you don't mind, I'll go to my dorm now."

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Malfoy, I was suggesting the same thing," the elder smiled. "I'll give you a few days to let this entire thing sink in," the look in his eyes was sickening. "Harry, you may leave too. I'll see you two this Friday to hear your thoughts on this matter. Severus, may I have a word with you?" He nodded to the two younger boys as they walked towards the door.

The two were too stunned to try and catch glances. 'I can't believe it,' Harry thought.

'It's not possible,' Draco shook his head in disbelief. 'I knew what he meant, what the hat meant, but I still don't believe it,' he pondered as he made his way towards the dungeons without giving the other boy another thought.

'It can't be,' Harry continued to the Tower, disregarding that he left Malfoy's presence.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oy! Is that a short chapter? Tell me and I'll try and make them longer. I know that the way I approached the situation was weak, but I think a prophecy is a good way to tell things, you know. I know it was kind of confusing the way Dumbledore switched subjects like that, but you'll see way next chapter! So, there is chapter three, press the little purple friend to tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing; by the way, it really means a lot to me!


	4. Dreams

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, plot, or the song that are in this story. There is one thing I would like to own, and that's Draco Malfoy… Yummy! Okay, so, don't sue, please!

A/N: This is a slash fic as I have said before, so if you don't like it, please don't continue to reading, I don't want any hate mail! Oh, I still have no beta-reader, if you would like to be my beta-read, email me at aznkittyrockstar@hotmail.com Thanks! 

A/N2: *squeals* OMG! You guys are making me cry! I've never had so many reviewers, well, I've only had one story besides this, but still! I love you all! Let me give credit where credit it due (Oh, if your name isn't on here for reviewing chapter three, then you must have reviewed after I posted this. Don't worry, I'll get you next time, I promise! Thanks!):

**pheonixelmental**: Sorry I didn't get you last chapter, you must have reviewed after I posted chapter three! Lol! I know I'm surprised I got a short conversation out of Dumbledore. It was incredibly short, but when the boys return on Friday, there will be a very long discussion on their situation (I hope). Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark_fox**: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

**WhoAmI**: *here you go, here you go* Lol! Thanks for the enthusiastic review!

**Eriandne**: Eep! I hope my prophecy doesn't run you away! Thanks for reviewing. I want Draco to be confused, the little prat _always _knows what he wants, but I want him to slowly realize his feelings! YAY!

**Katy Kinneas**: Lol! I never thought I was a tease, lol. I hope to keep you hanging on with all the chapters! Thank you, I thought that this fic was going to be a flop! Here's your update! Don't go mad, that's my job! Hehe.

**Sapphrine**: Thanks! I was trying to lighten the mood of such a serious matter, well, not really, that's just how it turned out. I'm glad it worked out well! Here's your update!

**PixieStar1**: Well thank you! Well, I really couldn't think of another way to tell the boys about their destiny or whatnot. Well, there was Dumbledore, but the nutter knows everything anyway, I didn't want him having the satisfaction of knowing about their 'love' before someone else. Thanks, I hope to keep you reading!

**Curious Dream Weaver**: Lol, thanks. I'm beginning to think that the prophecy is lame, but it helped out with the plot, so I'm keeping it, lol. Thanks, my zaniness is coming out through the story, for all your sakes, I hope not. What's funny is, in school, I can never use imagery, I guess it takes the right motivation to bring out the true writer in all of us. Here's more…

**NewmanFan12**: Lol, Dumbledore knows what's best for Harry, and if it's slashiness and a whole lot of snogging with Draco, so be it! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Luna Aelf Writer**: Yay! Oh Oh! Here's more! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, you know the routine, enough of the chit-chat, on with the story!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Four: Dreams

Harry walked slowly to Gryffindor Tower, the events of Dumbledore's office replayed inside his head. 'It's not true,' he told himself, 'It's just a joke, yeah, a joke that Dumbledore, Snape, and Malfoy are playing on me. Tomorrow, they'll come up to me during breakfast and yell, "Gotcha!" Merlin, I hope so.' He made his way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but realized he didn't know the password.

"Password?" she asked.

"Um," Harry looked around for someone who could tell him the password, but no one was coming.

"No password, no entrance," she snapped.

"Please," he began to beg.

"I'm sorry," she turned up her nose, but then her frame began to swing open.

"Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly, "We were about to go wait for you!"

"Harry," he said distractingly, walking though the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Ron greeted him from the couch, "What did Dumbledore want?"

"What did Dumbledore want," Harry mimed Ron as he sat on the couch across from him.

"Was it about _You-Know-Who_," Ron asked.

"You-Know-Who," Harry repeated, staring at the two in front of him.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Wrong," he answered, "It's all wrong. Why me? Why him? I…"

"Harry?" Hermione tried again.

"I'm going to sleep," Harry got up and walked to his room. His thoughts distracted him from the shouts coming from his two friends, trying to get his attention. 'It's a joke,' he, once again, reassured himself. 'Nothing to worry about, it will all be over, they'll just tell it was all a joke tomorrow, remember?' He quietly changed, making sure he wouldn't wake up the three other boys sleeping soundly. 

He slipped between the maroon and gold Gryffindor crest embroidered sheets and soaked up their warmth. He was finally at home, but thoughts disturbed the only chance of happiness. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

***

Draco thoughts clouded his mind. He spent six years in this place, so it didn't take much attention to direct himself to his common room. 'The old bat has finally lost all his marbles,' Draco decided. 'Potter and me? No, that's right, what is he playing at?'

He arrived at the portrait that covered the opening to the Slytherin common room and muttered, "Serpent's Lair." The picture swung toward him and he crawled through the hole. The dungeons were cold, damp, and depressing. Draco was home. He climbed the stairs to his room, all the while the proceedings recurred in his mind.

He opened the door and absent mindedly searched through his trunk, not caring rather or not he woke up his 'protection' or not. 'It's not possible,' he told himself once again. He subconscious wanted to know what it felt like to give and receive love, to and from Harry, well, that was a different story. He slowly changed, thinking about whether or not he should train or not. 'Hell, I don't even know what side I'm on,' he snorted to himself as he got under his green silk sheets. 'Why in the hell would anyone want to sleep under silk sheets in a dungeon?' he mused, trying to distract himself with other question he was burning to ask himself.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

***

The rain poured down relentlessly as lighting lit up the sky of the Great Hall. Students complained about the weather because the teachers surely would cancel the game. Harry and Ron discussed the game's strategies, ignoring Hermione's comments on how bad the weather was.

"They don't stand a chance!" Ron beamed. 

"Yeah, well, I hope it works," Harry tried to fight his urge of wanting to admit their prospective win today. Professor McGonagall walked up to the Gryffindor table and assured the boys that the game was not cancelled. 

The Gryffindor team shoveled down their breakfast and headed to the changing room. "Alright," Harry began, "We've trained hard for this, but I just want you all to do your best out there!" He led the team out of the room and to the doors where they waited to begin their first Quidditch game of the season.

The rain didn't stop it assault, so Harry taught them the spell the team used for practice in these conditions last year. It didn't help much, but at least he could see through his glasses. He and the rest of the team reached Madame Hooch where the other team had already arrived.

"I want a good, clean game," she told the captains, "Now, shake hands."

Harry slowly stuck his hand out and was grabbed by the soft, creamy skin he always longed to touch. Harry looked up into the moonlight color eyes as they searched his own. Soon the other boy lifted his trademark eyebrow, but added a wink.

"Right then," Madame Hooch, interrupted the handshake, "Mount your brooms," the fourteen did as they were told, "On my whistle," they kicked off of the ground, hovering well over the referee's head, whistle blown and Quaffle tossed, the game began.

Harry and Draco shot up, both searched for the Snitch. Each zoomed after another, seeing if one caught sight of the golden ball. After minutes of no success, they stopped and floated near each other, for other reason than competition. Harry looked in the blonde's direction; his hair wasn't in its normal, slicked back hair do, it was clustered together in small groups and some plastered on the sides of his face. His Quidditch robes stuck to him, revealing his lean, but toned body. 'He's grown,' he realized. 

Malfoy felt eyes boring into him and glanced to the Gryffindor. Harry's hair was just as messy as ever, except now it was wet and some stuck to his tanned neck and face. He, too, was muscled and lean, but was much bigger than the Slytherin. His eyes met the emerald eyes he had dreamt about often. They drifted closer as their staring continued. Forgetting there was a Quidditch match going on, they moved closer.

They rain blocked all view of the game, but the students still cheered when Dean Thomas commented on what he could see. Gryffindor was winning, 70-20 and Ron had successfully stopped another goal. The Slytherin team was getting frustrated and began hitting bludgers absent mindedly.

Draco and Harry were centimeters about, they felt the other's hot breath on their lips, and they closed their eyes and…

WHAM!

A bludger slammed into Draco's back caused him and Harry to fall. They were well above the stadium and the height was dangerous. They began to free fall, holding each other, hoping that they would live. Life times flash before their eyes, things that they did and things that they cursed themselves for not doing. They could see the stands now, row by row passed them when…

THUMP!

They landed in their respective beds. They woke up scream and panting, drenched in sweat, they sat up.

'Is this trying to tell me something?' Harry asked, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it.

'What was that about?' Draco wiped the sweat off of his face and slammed his head back onto his pillow.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm… is this foreshadowing or was I out of ideas and decided to put this in there? Well, I guess you'll have to see! Sorry about the long period (well, it wasn't _that_ long, but still) between updates, I had a lot of school work to do, I'll try and write at least one chapter per week, maybe even two, seeing how I've written these within a few days of each other, maybe they'll be more. I don't know yet, but anyhow, press our little purple friend and tell me what you think. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	5. First Day, First Fight, First Detention

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, erhm, please.

A/N: SLASHY-NESS! Don't like it, don't read, please. I still need a beta reader, email me at aznkittyrockstar@hotmail.com if you would like to be mine. Thanks a bunch!

A/N2: Wahoo! I got more reviews *dances around* Oh, um, sorry. Soooo… now I would like to thank all those who have reviewed (if I didn't get your name this time, there is the next chapter, you must've reviewed after I posted, sorry about that!). Thanks to:

**PixieStar1**: *claps* YAY! I'm evil! Oh, you mean the story, oh, well, here is more evilness!

**Sapphrine**: Aw, it's all our little friend, isn't? Yeah, um, thanks! Don't worry, it's trying to tell them something, at least I hope it is.

**Curious Dream Weaver**: Aw shucks, I didn't think it was good, kind of a last minute thing, buuuut if you like it, then: YAY! Thanks! I know, I love my Harry and Draco! I love Draco more… but since Harry can actually interact with him, he could have him. Darn my luck… lol.

**NewmanFan12**: Haha, the work of an evil genius! Just kidding, but here's chapter five!

**Brenna8**: Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to confuse you. Serenity will come back into the story; she'll be a big part of the plot. I used Dumbledore because the old coot knows everything, so obviously he would know about the prophecy and everything. And the story, well, that was just to start them off on the path of confusion about what their 'relationship' will be or not be. If you want me to clear it up more, just email me. Sorry again, but thanks for reviewing.

**The Shadow Bandit**: I like your name by the way. Thank you and I hope to make future chapters longer. I also** _love_** Draco/Harry stories! They are so cute together… now everyone together… "Awwwwww" Thanks for reading…!

**pheonixelmental**: Ding, ding, ding! You chose the right one, but actually I did just kind of throw the dream in there, which may have confused some people, but what the hay, I thought it was okay. Yeah, I type the story as I go; I don't think I should waste paper… SAVE THE TREES! Plus, I'm really lazy and typing is easier. Um, yeah, so, thanks for reviewing!

**Lunadeath**: Thanks, here's more!

**Luna Aelf Writer: **Oops, I didn't mean to scare you. Let's breath, okay, now… Here's more!

I love you guys, *sniff*.

So, yeah, you know the drill…

Enough chit-chat, on with the fic! YAY!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Five: First Day, First Fight, First Detention

Harry woke up to the sound of his four other roommates shuffling around lazily, yawing obnoxiously, and grunting as the stretched. He usually got up before them, but the dream he kept him up for a good part of the night. His thoughts last night were on trying to find out what exactly it meant. It was strange to have such a _normal_ dream. Well, normal wasn't the word, but at least it wasn't about Voldemort or some other painful events that occurred during his life time. But, this dream wasn't right. First of all, it went too fast. He and Dra- Malfoy were floating around and then suddenly they were leaning toward each other. 'What the fuc-'

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron shouted.

"Huh?" he snapped back to reality as he felt his friend shake him violently.

"You were spacing out," the red head informed.

"Right," Harry pushing off his covers and got off his bed.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he lied. The thoughts were crowding his head, it wasn't okay. He absent mindedly looked through his trunk for his uniform as Ron eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you down in the common room," Ron said doubtfully, fully aware that his friend had just lied to him.

"Ummhmm," Harry answered distractedly, finding his robe. Ron walked out of the door, but took one last glance at his best friend, eyes full of worry; he had to talk to Hermione.

Harry went to the bathroom, did his daily routine, inattentively. 'The dream felt so real. I could feel Dra- Malfoy's skin, his soft, creamy- um, no, this isn't good. Okay, let's think about Quidditch. Quidditch in the rain, against Slytherin… NO!' He slammed his fist against the skin, causing a first year to jump. "Sorry," he apologized and gathered his things. 'This is going to be a _long_ day.'

***

Draco's eyes fluttered open, he could tell by the complaining from Goyle that it was morning. He never needed to set his alarm clock (A/N: do wizards have those? I dunno, on with the story…) because the complaints of his two acquaintances were always on schedule. He slowly got up and stretched, then made his way to his trunk to get ready for his first day back. He gathered his clothes and toiletries and headed to the bathrooms. He yawned and placed his things on the skin, looking in the mirror briefly, then turned to the stall, and then sharply back again. 'I have bags under my eyes! Merlin, I look like a zombie,' he complained in his head. 'Damn that dream! Damn Potter, too!'  

He sighed and stomped his way to the shower stall. He quietly washed himself, but couldn't hold back a laugh when Crabbe started singing. 'This never gets old,' he laughed and began to mimic his roommate silently.

After Crabbe finished his fifth chorus of a song that he obviously made up himself, Draco had finished dressing and began to walk back to his room. His mind was still on the dream, 'It could mean anything, but there is one thing I know that it doesn't. Potter and I will _never, ever be involved romantically. My word as a Malfoy, it will never happen,' he knocked into a three year. Walking on as it never happened; he reached his room and grabbed his backpack._

Heading to the Great Hall he saw the wonder trio making their way to the doors. He tried to stop, but his legs didn't cooperate with his mind and he strode right up to them, knocking into Ron.

"Watch is _Weasel_," he sneered.

"You were the one who ran into him, _Malfoy," Harry snapped, taking up for his friend._

"I wasn't speaking to you, _Potter," Malfoy's eyes narrowed, meeting Harry's own icy glare, the intensity was now in both their eyes. The attraction was overwhelming. 'It's not an _attraction_!' Harry yelled to himself._

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione replied angrily, "Just ignore him," she said her two friends as she pushed them away. Harry kept his glare with Malfoy until his neck couldn't turn anymore.

Draco sighed and headed to his table, 'This is going to be a _long_ day.'

***

Harry sat at his usual seat between Seamus Finnagin and Ron. He lazily picked at his eggs and tried to ignore the complaints coming from Ron. "We have Snape! First thing in the morning! On _Monday!"_

"Ron, no one forced you to take Potions," Hermione pointed out.

"But-"

"But nothing, you chose to be an Auror, so you forced it upon yourself."

"I know, but Hermione," he whined.

Harry really couldn't tolerate those two when they became all couple like. Hermione started to sooth her boyfriend and they would share a loving gaze. He was jealous, he admitted it. He wanted someone to empathize with him, someone to pat him on his hand and say its okay. 'It's not going to happen. I can't have a normal relationship, especially not with people here,' he sighed and gathered his things. 

Once again, Ron complained the whole way to the dungeons about having Snape. Harry would have to agree, though. Taking Potions when you didn't really have to does kind dampen the day. 'Well, here we go,' he walked into the room behind the couple.

He'd usually have this class with the Slytherins', but this was the N.E.W.T.'s class, so it would be a mix of classes, "Good, I just hope I don't see…'

"Potter, if you go any slower, it will be Halloween by the time you get to your seat," a drawl came from behind.

'Go figure,' he rolled his eyes and turned around. "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Nice comeback, Potter, taking classes from the Mudblood?"

Harry's eyes flashed and he narrowed his gaze, stepping forward he snapped, "Don't call her that! She has a name," he grabbed the collar of Malfoy's shirt.

"I…"

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Snape bounded through the door.

"I was about to teach Malfoy, here, some manners," Harry snapped.

"Let go of him now! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight! Now sit down!"

Harry let go of Draco with a push, shot one last warning glare and took his usual seat in the back. 'Great, two minutes into school and I have detention… that must be some kind of record.' He found it kind of hard to concentrate to Snape's lecture about the N.E.W.T.'s expectations when his blood was still boiling from Malfoy's comment. To much of Harry's delight, Snape's lecture lasted the whole period. Of course, Snape had made implied comments about Harry, clearly marking him as the new 'Neville Longbottom' of the N.E.W.T. class. He ignored the comments and counted the seconds until he was out of the class.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and the trio made their way to Double Transfiguration. "Finally, a class without…"

"Potter!"

"You know, Malfoy, you are becoming a real nuisance," Harry shot over his shoulder.

"You won't get away with that," Malfoy ran up quickly.

"I didn't, don't you recall, I've got detention," he said coolly.

"But I've got to deal with it," Malfoy quickly pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. Harry noticed this, and pulled his out at the same time. "Nobody embarrasses a Malfoy and gets away with it."

"Back to the family pride thing, are we?"

"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy snapped.

"Hit a nerve?"

"I said, shut it!" Both boys raised their wands and began their curses when Professor McGonagall ran up.

"BOYS!" She sent disarming spells to each. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"We were about…"

"Save it, Potter, detention tomorrow. Ten points from _each house."_

"But, Professor, Malfoy-" Ron tried to pipe in.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. You all know the rules, no magic in the halls! Now, into class!"

Harry and Draco's gazes lingered. Their hate met one on one, their pent up anger was reaching a maximum. So many emotions, so many _ideas running through them, it was making them blind. Adrenaline circulating, they needed to vent._

"After your detention, meet me in Snape's room. We'll settle this then," Malfoy snapped before walking into the classroom.

Harry couldn't stand it. He was about to explode. 'Fine, if he wants a duel, he'll get one!'

**************************************************************************************************************************

I know that his is a really sucky chapter, but it's been a _long couple of weeks! Sorry for the wait, too. I just quit my job last Sunday and started a new one Tuesday, so it's been hectic. I promise faster updates! So, let's press our little purple friend and tell me how much this chapter sucked eggs. Oh, yeah, I apologize for having them duel, I know a lot of fics do that, but I promise it will be different! *wink*  _


	6. To Duel, or Not to Duel, That's A Stupid...

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: Do I have to do one of these for every chapter? Refer to chapter's 1-4's disclaimers. Lol.

A/N: O.o okay this is slash, so don't read if you don't like. I don't have a beta reader either, so if you would like that position, please see my email for previous chapters. Thanks. 

A/N2: I've got reviews! Many at that! Yay, here's your thank you's!

**Sapphrine**: Yay! Thanks! I know, poor, poor Harry. Having to spend a whole detention with Draco. *sigh* Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Curious Dream Weaver**: Well, hopefully this chapter will ease their tension a little. *gasp* Did I just give it away? But, I think their action in this chapter will just make it worse. *cackles evilly*

**Luna Aelf Writer**: Thank you! I hope I keep your interest with this chapter!

**Darkness Rising**: I love anime! Glad you do, too. Oh, and *nudge nudge, wink wink* Maybe.

**PixieStar1**: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter better. Oh, if you would like to be my beta, then I would greatly appreciate it! My email is aznkittyrockstar@hotmail.com So just email me there and we'll go from there! Thanks, I love you!

**WRAITH A. NIGHTMA and Muses**: lol. Can you read my mind or what? O.o I think that we'll get along just fine. Lol.

**pheonixelmental**: *cough*Are you a psychic*cough* I don't know why I just did that, but since you did, I though I'd just play along. Oh, well. Lol. I'm sure you'll find a job soon, try Domino's, that's were I work… lol… they're always hiring! Well, anyway, happy reading! 

Okay, here's Chapter 6!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 6: To Duel, or Not To Duel, That's A Stupid Question

Harry flopped on the maroon colored couch and sighed lazily. It seems that the whole world is out to get him. First, Voldemort tries to kill him six times, then, Dumbledore tells him that Malfoy and he will, um, yeah, and now Snape and McGonagall give him detentions. He stared into the flames of the fire which warmed the common room, a little too much for Harry likes. He realized that in that fire place was the last time he saw Sirius before the incident at the Ministry. 'I never got to say goodbye.'

"Harry?" a childlike voice summoned him out of his trance. Shaking his head, his eyes focused on the blonde hair girl sitting beside him.

"Serenity," he smiled.

"You seem sad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," his smile weakened.

"Sure," she replied, the Malfoy sarcasm dripping through the word. "What's wrong?"

"I just have detention tonight," he informed, regretting that he told anyone that.

"Was it Severus?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That greasy haired- What did you do?"

"Well, I was about to teach Malfoy a lesson."

"Should have known," she rolled her stormy eyes. "Cousin Malfoy is Severus' godson. He's too overprotective."

"His…?"

"Godson. I'd just watch it around Snape if you and Draco are going to get into a tussle."

"Yeah, thanks," he hoped his sarcasm wasn't a blatant as Serenity's, but she did state the obvious. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," he eyed her. 'It's amazing how much she looks like Dra- Malfoy. The hair is longer, but the femininity is there,' he laughed inwardly. 

"Do you hate me?"

"No," he said quickly. "Why should I?"

"The name," her voice trailed off.

"Serenity, you're nothing like your family…"

"How would you know? I mean, there are times when Malfoys' actually are decent people."

"I'm sure there are, but the reputation…"

"You know, Harry, I'd thought you'd understand…"

"What you make you think that I would…"

"BECAUSE, you have a reputation, too, but you're nothing like what people perceive you…"

"LISTEN, I don't think that it's the same thing…"

"Well, you what, _HARRY_, maybe it isn't, but I think you would have let me explain!" Before Harry could respond, the blonde leapt off the couch and ran up the stairs, leaving a furious, but bewildered, Harry behind.

***

Harry walked to the dungeons, mind still on the discussion he had earlier Serenity. 'It isn't the same. My reputation isn't the same as the Malfoy's, how can she understand what I go through? She doesn't have to live up to the hero that people believe me as.'

Thoughts clearly distracted him because he had already reached Snape's room. He knocked and the door snapped open. "Potter, you'll be serving your detention with the headmaster. Come along."

'Since when has someone served a detention with the headmaster?' Harry nodded, shocked, and followed quietly.

Snape said the password and motioned for Harry to go alone. He did as ordered and walked up the stairs. Reaching the door, he hesitantly knocked.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, once again, behind closed door. Harry, once again, followed instructions and stepped inside. The elder man motioned for him to seat, and he obeyed.

"Harry, I heard that you and Mr. Malfoy were fighting today, is that true?" Harry merely nodded. "Twice, correct?" Again, a nod. "Harry, I must ask you to keep your temper from rising. I know that Mr. Malfoy may provoke you, but you cannot retaliate." Harry sighed. 'Why the hell not?'

"Might I remind you of your prophecy, Harry?" the old man smiled mischievously.

"Professor, with all due respect, I don't believe it."

"You may not, Harry, but most prophecies end up proving themselves true."

"Aaa," he was speechless. It was true, but he was sure that this was one prophecy that is not going to be fulfilled. Malfoy could also vouch for that. (A/N: Ah, stubbornness, do they not have that in common? *giggles* Oh, my wicked ways. *rubs hands together* Mwhahahaha)

"Harry, I know I cannot force you into a relationship, nor can I keep you from fighting with other students, but I am pleading that you try," Dumbledore stated simply.

"Easier said than done," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Harry?" He asked, knowing full well what Harry said.

"I said, 'yes, sir, I will,'" lying flat out to the man he respected most.

"Good, good. Tea?" he held up a cup. Harry shook his head, he wasn't in the mood. He was being forced into a relationship. 'Screw Dumbledore and his politeness, he knows full well he wants Malfoy and I to…' Harry shuddered just thinking about the idea of him and the blonde.

"Well, that's all. Do you have any plans this evening, Harry?"

Again, lying to the elder, "No, sir," Harry replied. The old man nodded, aware of every lie being told to him.

"Well, get some rest, and I'll see you again on Friday." Harry rose from his seat, said goodnight, and walked out of the door.

***

'Bloody git better show up,' Malfoy kicked a pebble lying in the ground.

"Malfoy," Harry spat, walking up to the blonde.

"So, you had the guts to show up, eh, Potter?" he smirked. (A/N: Can I just say that I think that is the sexiest part about Draco? Okay, sorry.)

"Let's just get this over with," Harry opened the to the Potions room.

"Ah, ah, ah," Malfoy closed the door. "Not here, they'll know, follow me."

Harry froze, should he really trust him? "Well, what in the bloody hell are you waiting for, Christmas?" Harry sighed and followed the rather rude Slytherin. They walked a couple of doors down and Malfoy opened the door. "Here we go," he held open the door, "age before beauty," he smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and walked in.

"It's just few doors down, what makes you think that they wouldn't know we dueled in here?" Harry asked, all the while, watching the blonde walk in, close and lock the door.

"Well, there's nothing in here to destroy, unlike the Potions room," Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'Is the boy that draft?'

"Any rules?" Harry pounced on the idea of dueling already.

"Yes."

"They are…."

"No wands," Malfoy simply stated.

"No wands?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, but how are you supposed…" He was cut off by the look on Malfoy's face, that _mischievous_ look that Dumbledore had early. "What are you playing at?" The blonde sauntered over to Harry and closed the gap between them.

"It's all about the game of wits, Potty," he breathed lightly on Harry's face.

On Harry's instinct, he backed up, as far as possible. "Afraid you'll lose?" Malfoy egged him on.

"No," Harry said confidently, at least he hoped so.

"Then why back away?" Malfoy stepped closer. 'Why in the hell am I doing this?' he thought as he got closer to Harry.

"No," he squeaked, clearing his throat, "No reason."

"Have I got the Golden boy all worked up," Malfoy asked, mildly suggesting a sexual reference.

"No," Harry said firmly. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Ah, Potty, why not? Don't deny that I'm a gorgeous," he stepped closer, "no, attractive," step, "no," he was inches from Harry's face, "sexy," he whispered softly across Harry's lips, "blonde," his eyes flashed.

Harry's breath sped up, his mind going blank, forgetting that Malfoy was his enemy. He couldn't help it, his pulse rate was increasing with everything breath he took, and Malfoy backing him against a wall, his body warmth radiating off of him, wasn't helping. 'Don't think about it. You will not do this. You hate him. You hate the spoiled little brat. You hate his soft, blonde hair. His endless pools of gray. The smell,' his breath caught in his throat. 'This is not happening; you are not getting turned on by this! DAMMIT HARRY!'

Malfoy inched closer, touching Harry's nose with his. 'Why am I doing this? Why am I trying to seduce Potter? Him and his goofy glasses. Or his ebony, messy, 'I-just-got-laid' styled hair. Or the fact that he smells so sweet, or that his eyes are so piercing,' Malfoy sighed, making Harry yelp. 'You can't do this MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!'

Too late, they grabbed each other. Pressing themselves closer than they thought possible. Pulses racing, breathing short and ragged. Lips touched and a jolt of passion ran through them. Running fingers through hair, groping anywhere they could find. Yes, this was what a first kiss should be like. 'Whoa, kiss,' the both thought. 'Oh Merlin, what in the hell am I doing,' the thought. 'I don't know, but whatever it is, don't' stop!'

'This isn't supposed to happen,' Harry yelled at himself. 'You were supposed to curse Malfoy into smithereens, not snog him to death.' Malfoy left his mouth, much to Harry's disappointment, but found his way to Harry's neck. 'Oh Merlin, that's much better.'

Harry moaned and it echoed through the room. Bouncing back to his ears, he finally realized that this is wrong. "No," he said softly.

Malfoy stopped his sucking and pulled back, "Pardon?" he asked breathlessly.

"No," Harry repeated.

"No what?"

"No, don't do this. We can't do this! It's wrong. We're enemies! We should have cursed each other to oblivion tonight!"

"But-"

"We weren't supposed to fall victim to a prophecy. Not another one! I'm sick of it! We can't do this!" Harry pushed Malfoy off of him and made his way to the door. He was caught by an alabaster hand.

"What are you talking about? 'Not another one?'"

"I already I have live up to one and I'd be damned if I have to up to another. Especially one that involves…" his voice trailed off.

"What other prophecy are you talking about?"

"The one about me and Voldemort. The one where I'm the one who has to kill him… or to be killed," he whispered the last part.

"Oh," was all that Malfoy could think of. What could he do? Sooth Harry? 'No way,' he told himself sternly. He watched as the Gryffindor finished his walk to the door. "I'msorry," he mumbled. 'What in the hell? Damn I'm going soft. Just pray he didn't hear you.'

"What?" Harry turned around. 'Damn, Draco, see what you've done.' 

"Nothing," he lied.

Harry frowned and unlocked the door. "For what?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're sorry for what?" Harry clarified.

"What? I didn't… When did I…"

"Nevermind, I'll forget I heard it," he opened the door. 'Damn blonde.' He walked out of the door.

"Stupid," Malfoy said, slumping down against the wall. "Why did you have to do that? YOU KISS THE BLOODY BASTARD!" He banged his fist against his forehead. 'It was good, though.' "Shut the hell up, what do _you know?" The blonde set there, pondering, uh, arguing with himself. 'It wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to curse, curse him over and over and over.' "But I didn't. No, I fell into temptation." 'Dammit!' _

**************************************************************************************************************************

o.O Interesting chapter, yes? Was it too fast? I dunno, I had to play the Malfoy seduction card, works like a charm! Anyway, sorry for the long wait! Press the little purple thingy and tell me what you think! Thanks! No flames, please.  


	7. My Fake Reality

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wait! No, still don't.

A/N: **Warning: Contains spoilers and slashy-ness. Um, yeah, so if you don't want either, please don't continue reading. **

A/N2: Thanks to my lovely beta: **PixieStar1**! You are my savior! I love you! You get a cookie!

A/N3: Yay! I got reviews! Happy me! If I posted this before you reviewed, sorry. I'll get you next time! I promise! Okay, so here are my thank you's:

**pheonixelmental**: lol. I know what you mean. I live in a college town and it was really tough getting a job with all the students here. I was lucky enough to get my summer jobs because I have connections, uh, that sounds like I'm in the mob, but I not. So, yeah, good luck in job hunting! Thanks for reviewing!

**Curious Dream Weaver: *sigh* What are we going to do about that tension? I say: "Build more up and make them crack!" I think you'll like this chapter… *cackles evilly***

**Sapphrine: I'm glad we have something in common! Well, this chapter is going to go waaaaaaaaay to far, but hopefully not fast. I'm also glad you are going to continue reading! YAY!**

**Eadon: Thanks! Sorry it has been so long since an update, but here it is. I think this chapter is going to be long, but I don't know what my muse, *cough*Draco*cough*, is going to do about it. I'll change the title of the first chapter just for you! Thanks, I just thought that I should put my little comments about what's going on. There are more here, I think their funny… You're not weird, neither am I, we're just special! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PixieStar1: Hi! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Uh, yeah, you get the point…lol. Thanks for beta-ing!**

**Luna Aelf Writer: *watches with concern* Are you hurt? No? Okay… WOOOHHHOOOO! Go get 'em, Draco! Lol.**

**Asiha: Me thankie! Here's your: 'do something already!' Oh, good idea, that'll be in a future chapter! Thanks!**

**Lunadeath: O.O Thanks! Don't worry about the quality of the review, just as long as I know you're still alive and enjoy the story is good enough for me!**

So, on with the story old chap!

************************************************************************************************************************** 

Chapter Seven: My Fake Reality

Harry slowly walked back to Gryffindor Tower. The night's events played over and over in his mind. 'One minute I'm standing there, ready to duel, then the next I'm snogging Malfoy's brains out.' He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, and climbed his way into the common room. Ron was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, how did detention go?" Ron asked.

"As good as it could have," Harry retorted sarcastically.

"Right," Ron blushed, "do you want to play a game of chess or Exploding Snap?"

"No," Harry shot, "I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. 'Night," he called as he made his way upstairs. Ron watched sadly. 'There's something going on,' he thought. (A/N: Alright! Mark one up for Ron! Finally, the ickle red head caught onto something! Okay, sorry…)

Harry undressed quietly and slipped into bed. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Soon, his mind slipped into darkness.

***

"Stupid."

THUD.

"Stupid."

THUD.

"Stupid."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you are hitting your head against Professor Snape's door and not on your pillow?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. (A/N: Damn that old man! "Ditto!" Shut up, Draco, these are my notes, not yours! "What?! _Crucio!")_

"Well," Draco started only to be stopped by a hand.

"I assure you, what you did was not 'stupid,' only a natural human urge."

'Yeah, like it's natural to go around snogging Potter senseless.'

"I must say that I am happy for you both," Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor, it was… I didn't mean… We aren't…" Draco stammered, losing his Malfoy eloquence.

"I see," the elder man chuckled. "Well, whatever happened, I'll just pretend it didn't."

"Right," Draco nodded. "I will too."

"Well, goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore nodded. "Pleasant dreams," he walked away.

"Goodnight," Draco mumbled as he made his way to his common room."

***

Draco climbed into his four-poster bed and pulled and a pillow over his head, trying to drown out Goyle's snoring. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

***

"Lumos," Harry spoke as he held up his wand. He walked around the dark room. "It's empty. No doors," his voice echoed throughout the room. He kept walking until he stepped on something.

"Excellent observation, Potter, now could you get off you my foot?" 

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, now would you kindly get your big goofy feet off of mine?"

"Sorry," Harry held up his wand only to find himself face to face with Malfoy.

"As you should be," the blonde drawled.

"So where are we?" Harry questioned as he looked around.

"How should I know?" Draco spat.

"Well, you act like you know everything else…"

"Touché, Potter, seems like we've begun taking lessons from someone other than Granger," Malfoy smirked.

Harry ignored the comment and continued searching the room for some sign of a door. 

"Forget it, Potter, you won't find anything."

"I thought you said you didn't know where we were," Harry pointed out.

"I don't."

"Then why…"

"Because you have been searching for at least five minutes and you've circled me three times. You're not going to find anything," Malfoy said from his spot on the floor. Harry sighed in defeat and sat down as well, but not too close to Malfoy. "I won't bite," the blonde said.

"Yeah, right. What about earlier?" Harry slipped. He blushed while Draco smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "I, um…"

"Don't worry about it, Potter. I know I'm unforgettable," Malfoy smiled sweetly.

"And conceited, and a git, and a prat…"

"OKAY! I get it," Malfoy snapped.

"So, what do we do?" Harry looked around. 

"I have no idea, you're the wonder boy, you figure something out."

Harry sighed again. He racked his brain for ideas, but came up with nothing. "I'm not good with that kind of stuff, it's usually Hermione who comes up with the plans," he admitted.

"No surprise there," Malfoy shot.

"Listen, _Malfoy, we don't have time for your sarcastic remarks; we have to find a way out of here," Harry spat and stood up._

"Well, _Potter, I would, but there _is_ no way out here! There are no doors, no windows, nothing, so just sit your cute little arse down and shut up until someone realizes we're gone and our old bat of a headmaster sends someone after us!" Malfoy yelled, an echo spread throughout the room, bouncing back at them with three times the force._

"Shh!" Harry held his hands to his ears, but sat down nonetheless. He realized what Malfoy said and blushed. Draco rolled his eyes and loosened his tie.

"So," Draco tried to start a conversation, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"So," Harry mimicked.

"Finish you Potions' essay?" Malfoy asked. 'Nice one, you dork.'

"No," Harry replied, loosening his tie as well, "You?"

"Of course," he replied superiorly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ready for our next Quidditch match?"

"The question is, are you ready for me to beat you?"

"When have you ever beaten me, Malfoy?"

"Just because I haven't beaten you in the past five years, doesn't mean I won't this year," he replied childishly.

Once again, Harry rolled his eyes. "It's hot in here," he pointed out, removing his cloak and rolling up his sleeves.

"Yes, it is," Malfoy, repeating the same actions.

Tha-tha-thump, tha-tha-thump, tha-tha-thump. 

"Must you pound the floor like that?" Malfoy snapped.

"I'm bored," Harry sighed and lay back, placing his head in his cloak.

'Should I?' Draco thought to himself, "Most definitely." 

Harry heard Malfoy shuffle around a bit and decided to look up to see what he was doing. Malfoy was crawling to him. 'What the hell is he doing? No, he's not. Please, no.'

"You're bored?"

Harry gulped and nodded. He didn't mean to nod, but his reflexes took over. 'Don't do this, Draco. I can't do this.'

"I'll fix that," he crawled on top on Harry, breathing lightly on his face. He stared into Harry's eyes, they were so mysterious. 'What is he thinking?'

"No," Harry cried feebly. He tried to pull away, but Malfoy grasped the front of his shirt firmly, keeping him in his place beneath him.

Malfoy stopped. 'Why is he trying to stop me?'

"What's wrong, Potter? Don't want me?"

"No, it's not that. Yes, it is. Okay, maybe not, but you know we can't do this," Harry rambled.

"Sure we can. See?" Malfoy pulled Harry closer, pressing their lips together. The familiar spark between them lit again. Harry tried to pull away, but Malfoy pressed closer. The struggle continued until Malfoy gave up and left Harry's lips. "Not so hard, is it?"

Harry closed his eyes, savoring the taste of the blonde. "No," he said quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into Draco's. Those beautiful eyes, the color of moonlight and the soft, creamy skin. Harry held up a hand and brushed it against Draco's cheek. Malfoy closed his eyes and soaked up the touch of the other boy.

"Now you're getting the hang of it, Potter. Not as slow as I thought you were," Malfoy remarked.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Now we both know you don't want me to do that," he smirked. (A/N: *faints*)

Harry rolled his eyes, but blushed. "You know, I'm just going to have to keep you from talking, aren't I?"

"Wow, Potter, way to take the initiative," Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up," Harry pulled him closer. Malfoy's vanilla-cinnamon scent filled Harry. He wanted to taste the sweet bubblegum flavor of Malfoy's tongue; to be engulfed by the other boy. His heart rate began to speed up and his breathing began to shorten. He became dizzy when Malfoy's lips were centimeters from his own, feeling the hot breath across his face, ragged just like his own.

THUMP!

Harry landed on the floor of his room, tangled in his bed sheets.

"Harry!" Ron shot up from his bed. "You okay, mate?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Bad dreams, that's all," he picked himself off of the ground, detangling himself from his cotton prison.

"Was it about," Ron lowered his voice, "You-Know-Who?"

"No, no, just a regular bad dream, go back to bed. I'm fine," Harry sighed, losing the battle against his sheets.

"Okay," Ron gave him a pat on the back and getting back into bed, "Night."

"Night."

***

"Dammit!" Malfoy yelled as he threw his pillow at an imaginary enemy. "These damn dreams have to stop!"

**************************************************************************************************************************

Aaaahhhhh! Sorry for the update being to so late. My computer is going crazy and I have to work and stuff. But anyway, tell me what you think. Tension, tension, tension. Whatever shall they do? I'm going to skip ahead in the next chapter so we can get to the song *ahem* (read the chapter one disclaimer for a hint). So, yeah, give me ideas for the next chapter. What do you think Dumbley-dore is trying to do? "The creepy old man." Shut up, Draco! What did I say? Anyway, ignore Draco and press the little purple thingy box and tell me what I should and shouldn't do.


	8. The Talk

My December
    
    By Elly Malfoy
    
    Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Don't sue. Sorry.
    
    A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta, **PixieStar1. You did a wonderful job on the last chapter, it made sense for once! Cookie! And thanks to me _new beta, _****Jennifer! I don't know what I'd do without you two!**
    
    A/N2: **Warning: Slash and OotP spoilers! Don't like, don't read, please.**
    
    A/N3: I have a lot of A/N's don't I? Anyway! I want to thank all you who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so awesome!
    
    **PixieStar1: Yay! Jumps up and down! Don't worry, I like getting the reviews, lol Okay, I'm starting to get a big head, I'll stop! You rock, you know that?**
    
    **iMaxed**: lol, thanks. That's how I think of Draco. He seems to be a very seductive character. *sigh* I'm sorry this chapter wasn't long, I'm writing another as soon as I get my thank you's out!
    
    **Lunadeath: Of course, I always have to put a nice snog scene in every chapter! It's a part of my diet! Lol. I can assure you it's a dream, but you'll find out that later, dreams become reality! *gasp***
    
    **PunkGirl2: Thanks! Here's a new chapter for you!**
    
    **ciceronian**: *jumps into her computer and out of yours. Grabs you and gives you a great big hug* I love you. You'll see why later in the story. I'll give you your credit when it comes!
    
    **Luna Aelf **Writer**: lol, I know. Maybe in the next chapter, *nudge nudge, wink wink*.**
    
    **Grace James: Thanks. *blushes* I'm not talented, you're just too kind! Thanks, nevertheless.**
    
    **blackunicorn**: lol. I do too. Poor, poor teenage angst. What ever shall we do? Any suggestions?
    
    **Mandra**: Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! Yes, the update is very soon. And the next one is even sooner!
    
    **Sapphrine: lol. *nods* I always thought Dumbledore was creepy. Maybe he knows something we don't! *shrugs* My muse isn't being nice and telling me what's going to happen. Darn you, Draco!**
    
    **Curious Dream Weaver: lol! Dumbledore is a lot of things. Scary, funny, um, old. Lol. You are just too kind! You give a cookie too! Lol.**
    
    **pheonixelmental**: lol. Too creepy! I know, Draco is so mean to me sometimes. No respect. "Why should I? I'm a Malfoy!" Go figure! Lol. Thanks, I think we all agree the red must be dye.
    
    Did anyone watch the Peter Jennings' thingy on too much Harry Potter? TOO 
    
    MUCH HARRY POTTER?! How can anyone have ENOUGH of Harry Potter? That man is off his rocker! Reading too much, eh? 'Hogwarts' Headache'…. Lol.
    
    Okay, I'll shut up and get on with the story!
    
    *************************************************************************************************************************
    
    Chapter Eight: The Talk
    
    It was Friday and time for the boys to go to Dumbledore. 'I really don't want to do this,' Harry complained to himself. 'I bet he knows everything. When hasn't he?' Harry sighed heavily as he walked up to the gargoyle that guards the headmaster's office.
    
    "Potter," Harry heard the familiar drawl from behind.
    
    "Malfoy," Harry replied quietly. The blonde walked up and stood next to him.
    
    "What's the password?" Malfoy asked, turning to the other boy.
    
    "I thought you were the one who knew everything," Harry retorted.
    
    "Well," Malfoy stopped. He had heard that before. 'Déja vu,' he shook his head and didn't finish his statement. 
    
    "So, you don't know the password," Harry answered for Malfoy.  
    
    "Good evening, boys," they heard their Potions' master behind them.
    
    "'Evening, Professor," Malfoy replied. Harry nodded his head, not looking the older man in the eyes.
    
    "Peppermint Twists," Snape said and the staircase began to reveal itself. The professor motioned for the two boys to go first. Harry watched Draco saunter up the stairs. 'This is going to be interesting,' he sighed and followed the arrogant blonde.
    
    Harry reached the top and met Draco at the door. "Well, aren't you going to knock?" Malfoy just looked at him. It wasn't the intense glare that he usually gave, it seemed calmer. Harry shook his head and faced the door, trying to find the will to lift up his arm, which had become numb all of the sudden. Finally he just decided to get it over with, and knocked.
    
    "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, right on time," they heard the headmaster call from behind. "Please come in." Harry reached out and slowly turned the knob. Draco found the courage to walk in first. "Please come and sit. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked them as they entered.
    
    "No, thank you," Harry replied while Draco shook his head.
    
    "How are you boys this evening?" Dumbledore eyed both of the boys closely.
    
    "Fine," Harry smiled weakly and Draco merely shrugged.
    
    "Very well, you both know why you are here. I would like to remind you that whatever you decide is fine in my opinion, whatever it may be, but please keep in mind the lives that will be changed because of your decisions."
    
    Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't given thought about what could happen in either instance. His thoughts and dreams were plagued by Malfoy, and that had certainly distracted him from his decision. 'Well, I guess that gives me enough reason to choose,' he thought and sighed once again.
    
    "Who would like to go first?" Dumbledore glanced back and forth between the two perplexed sixteen year olds. Malfoy had paled and Harry had closed his eyes and slumped back in his seat.
    
    "I will," Harry piped up after an awkward moment of silence.
    
    "Ah, yes, Harry," Dumbledore placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward eagerly.
    
    "I have to say that this has to be the most absurd thing someone has ever asked me to do. I hate that I have live up to another expectation from you. I feel that I am being forced into doing this, just as I have been forced into doing everything else that occurs in my life," Harry opened his eyes and glanced over at Malfoy. "I hate that after five years of torment I have to forget everything you've done, and fall in love with you. I hate the way you stride around here, acting like you own this place. I hate the way you hate me. I hate that I'm fighting these feelings inside me. I hate that you are my every thought, that you're the only thing I dream about now. I hate that I actually felt something when you kissed me. I just hate you."
    
    Malfoy, mouth opened, stared at Harry. 'He confessed that he thinks about me, about the kiss,' Draco blinked and faced the headmaster.
    
    "Well, Draco, is there anything you'd like to say?"
    
    Malfoy sat and blinked several times before looking back at Harry. His body didn't respond the way he wanted it to. He wanted to just get up and leave, but it didn't move towards the door. He stood up and walked towards Harry. He walked up to his chair, grabbed him by his collar and slammed their lips together.
    
    Harry did the only thing he could do, what his heart wanted him to do, he kissed back.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    *gasp* Does this mean what I think it means?! No, or maybe. You'll have to just wait and see! I have a five day weekend and lets see if we can get a chapter a day from me, shall we? I had to end it where I did because I wanted to get into the Voldey stuff and get him out of the way. It will skip to Halloween in the next chapter, well, in the middle of it anyway. So, let's press the review button and tell me who much you hate me and that I should be cursed into a million pieces!       

(Pixie B/N: Gasp! So evil are you to end it like this for the faithful readers! * Does shame symbol in your general direction * Heehee…)


	9. Trick or Treat

My December
    
    By Elly Malfoy
    
    **Repost**
    
    A/N: **Warning: OotP spoilers! Contains slash (male and male pairings), so if this offends you, please don't continue reading, it will only get worse from this chapter on.**
    
    A/N2: To my lovely ladies: You two rock! I don't know what I'd become if it weren't for you two. **PixieStar1 and ****Jennifer, please takes these cookies as my gift of appreciation. I know it's not much, but, well, it's all I can afford until I get my pay check.**
    
    A/N3: Reviews, reviews, and more reviews. I can't get enough of them! Here are my thank yous for all those who reviewed from the last chapter!
    
    **Luna Aelf Writer: lol. Oh, well, we'll just see what those two have in store for each other this chapter!**
    
    **PixieStar1: No, I really didn't mean for it to do that. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work. *sniff* Thanks again!**
    
    **ciceronian**: Yay! I think you might like this chapter, it's chock full of slashyness!
    
    **iMaxed**: Thanks, so to make for the shortness of the last chapter, here's a longer one! I feel for Harry, don't you? I know, kissing in front of Dumbledore is kind of, um, yeah! Thanks for reviewing!
    
    **Eadon: *trembles at your feet* I'm sorry! Don't cry! Here's a long, good chapter for you! I did miss your reviews! *sniff* But I'm glad you're back and I'll keep that shower scene in mind! Lol! Is your fic posted yet!? Tell me when you have it up and I'll give it a look over! Thanks!**
    
    **pheonixelmental**: Why thank you! Well, I guess we'll get along just fine! Yeah, Draco, listen to pheonix! Actually it was on Peter Jennings' show. However, I love mugglenet.com! I go on every chance I get. I'm just loving my week long vacation! *sigh* 
    
    **Curious Dream Weaver: lol, I would say so! I know, I'd like to sock Draco on his pointy little nose! "Hey!" Sorry, Draco, I still love you! Thank you, thank you. Here's your update!**
    
    A/N4: Has anyone noticed that the plot is not going according to the summary? This is where it begins to tie all in. Sorry about the tangent of the prophecy, had to get the two together somehow. So, now this is where the real My December beings (the story, not the song. The song will begin when, you know, so that will be your warning.)
    
    Okay, now to the story.
    
    **************************************************************************************************************************
    
    Chapter Nine: Trick or Treat
    
    Hooded figures and their expressionless faces gathered around their leader. Tonight was the night that their master would reveal his plan for the war to them. They were all eager, but they did not show it. Showing emotion meant that you were weak, and Death Eaters were not weak.
    
    "Tonight," the hiss rang throughout the wooded area, "I've decided to reveal to you my plan. This time, I will not tolerate failure. We will triumph over the side of good and will not let a measly sixteen year old boy stop us!" His red eyes peered through the crowd. "Malfoy," he called.
    
    One of the hooded men stepped forward and knelt down to kiss his master's robes. "Yes, master?" he replied, not looking up.
    
    "It has come to my attention that your only heir has chosen to fight against us, is that correct?"
    
    "I'm afraid it is, My Lord," the elder Malfoy answered.
    
    "Very well, take you place," he motioned to the empty place in the circle.  "I have heard that there is another prophecy that our Mr. Potter and Young Malfoy share. It seems that Dumbledore believes that the two together could actually stop us," he cackled evilly. Laughter filled the air. "I assure you that those two children cannot stop us." The crowed cheered. "Tonight, we shall celebrate out victory!"
    
    ***
    
    "Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione gasped.
    
    "It's not a big deal, Hermione," he replied, grabbing his invisibility cloak. "I'll be back soon, don't worry," he smiled and ran out of the common room before the bushy haired girl could reply. 'Thank goodness,' he thought to himself, 'I thought I would never get out of there.' He slipped on his father's cloak and pulled out his map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered and tapped it with his wand. 'Okay, Filch is in his office with Mrs. Norris, all the teachers are in their rooms, and…'
    
    "Potter, you shouldn't be out of your common room after hours," Malfoy drawled from the shadows.
    
    Harry pulled off the cloak and turned around to face the blonde, "Neither should you."
    
    "Ah, well, since I'm a prefect, I think I have the authority to wander the corridors to catch naughty little boys like yourself out late at night," the blonde walked seductively up to Harry and stopped inches from him.
    
    Harry gulped. 'Does he always have to do this?' "Still, that doesn't give you the right to stalk me," Harry snapped.
    
    "Stalking is such a harsh word, it's more like hunting," he smirked. (A/N: *falls out of chair*) (B/N: * Also falls out of chair… * * Squee! *)
    
    Harry shook his head, "That is the worst pick up line I've ever heard. I expected better from you, Malfoy."
    
    "It's seems that you, Mr. Potter, have found a little spunk," Malfoy began to circle the other boy slowly.
    
    "Yes, well," he choked out. "I'll just be going now," he began to walk away.
    
    "Where, may I ask, are you going tonight?"
    
    "I don't think it's any of your business," Harry retorted and left.
    
    "Potter! POTTER! Wait up," the blonde began to chase after him.
    
    Harry stopped and spun around and was immediately knocked over by the blonde prefect running towards him at full speed. The two landed in a pile of tangled limbs.
    
    "I'd appreciate it if you'd got off of me, Malfoy," Harry grunted as he tried to push the smaller blonde off of him.
    
    "Oh, I don't know, I think I kind of like this," Malfoy smirked.
    
    "Well, as much as we like it, I do have somewhere to be. So, if you don't mind," Harry let the suggestion trail off.
    
    "So, you do enjoy it, don't you Potter? The fact that someone has power over you?" The blonde lifted an eyebrow.
    
    "Malfoy, get off," Harry demanded.
    
    "Not until you answer my question," the blonde put on a stern face and looked Harry in the eyes.
    
    "Well, I'm not going to answer your stupid question, so get off," Harry tried to push him once again, but for a small boy, Draco was incredibly strong.
    
    "Don't mind if I do," he smiled and starting rocking their hips together.
    
    "Malfoy," Harry whimpered, "Please stop."
    
    "Mmmm, I know that's not what you want," he rocked faster.
    
    "Please!" Harry cried. He couldn't help it, but the sensation was washing over him. He started to move his hips in sync with the blonde's, causing the most wonderful friction.
    
    "HARRY?!" the two boys heard a girl scream. The two boys immediately stopped and looked to the direction of the shrill.
    
    "HERMIONE?!" Harry's eyes widened and pushed Malfoy off of him. "It's not what you think," he started.
    
    "Well, it most certainly looks like it," she snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.
    
    "Okay, maybe it was, but," he tried to explain, but he knew he couldn't.
    
    "But what? Is this what you've been doing when you say you go to the kitchen for food? IS IT!?!" she yelled.
    
    "No, Hermione," Harry walked towards her, trying to calm her down.
    
    "Or when you said you've been going to the owlery? Or to visit Hagrid?!"
    
    "Hermione, that's not it at all. I've been going to all those places…"
    
    "But stopping to shag Malfoy on the way, right?" she huffed.
    
    "No, Hermione, that's not it at all. I haven't… I'll never…" Harry stammered. He heard Malfoy snicker from behind.
    
    "Then what is this?!"
    
    "See, I was going to see Professor Dumbledore, but Malfoy caught me…"
    
    "So, you did lie about going to the kitchen," she snapped.
    
    "Yes, well…"
    
    "Have you really been going to those places, Harry?"
    
    "No, but I can explain!"
    
    "Don't even try, Harry James Potter," she stepped closer to him with an evil glint in her eyes. "You've been off shagging Malfoy and you know it. Malfoy! Malfoy! Harry, how could you?!"
    
    "Hermione, I haven't shagged anyone. I've been going to see Dumbledore, I swear!"
    
    "Miss Granger, he is telling the truth," the three heard a feeble voice behind them.
    
    "Professor Dumbledore," Hermione acknowledged.
    
    "Good evening, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," he nodded to each.
    
    "I'm sorry for being out this late, Professor, but I wanted to know if Harry," Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the inevitable long explanation from Hermione.
    
    "I know, Miss Granger, I would like to explain that Mr. Potter has been coming to see me secretly because of certain reasons. Although, tonight," he turned to Malfoy, "he was delayed on his arrival." The blonde smirked and glanced at the blushing Harry.
    
    "I, uh," the Gryffindor prefect was lost for words.
    
    "You may return to your common room, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me," he nodded curtly to Hermione and turned to lead the two boys.
    
    "After you," Malfoy head out his arm and bowed. Harry rolled his eyes and followed their headmaster.
    
    ***
    
    "Please sit." The boys were use to this by now and took their usual seats. "Mr. Malfoy, I want to let you know that I understand it is a natural feeling to have these urges, but I do ask you to not let them interfere with our meetings."
    
    "Sorry, Professor," Malfoy smirked, not feeling one bit sorry for what he had done.
    
    "Yes, well, let's not let it happen again," Dumbledore smiled and turned to Harry. "I was expecting a longer meeting tonight, but other business has come up. I apologize, but I'm afraid tonight's training will have to be canceled."
    
    "I understand, Professor," Harry sighed in relief, training every night was just too much for him.
    
    "Good, good, you two may return to you dorms," he nodded.
    
    "Good night, Professor," Harry stood and started to walk to the door. Malfoy nodded and followed Harry out of the room.
    
    "Good night, indeed," Malfoy said from behind Harry.
    
    The raven-haired boy stopped and rounded on the other boy. "You know that I have to explain this to my friends now, don't you?"
    
    "Did you figure that out yourself?" Malfoy replied sarcastically.
    
    "Listen, Malfoy, why don't you just stay away from me until I get this all sorted out?"
    
    "Well, that wouldn't be fun," Malfoy walked closer. Centimeters from Harry's lips, he continued, "How many times have I said that I know it's not what you want?"
    
    Harry gulped and tried to back up, but whenever he was close to Draco his body wouldn't work. He closed his eyes and breathed in his favorite scent. He could feel Malfoy smirk and leaned forward. He felt the soft, full lips of the blonde on his.
    
    Malfoy snaked his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry's brain told him that this wasn't right, but his body and his heart told him other wise. He felt his arms slide up Malfoy's and around his neck. He wove his hands into the silky blonde hair of the other boy and pushed him deeper into the kiss.
    
    Malfoy smiled into the kiss and licked Harry's bottom lip to gain the access they both wanted, which he was gladly granted. Malfoy explored Harry's mouth with enthusiasm. The warmth and moisture of his mouth filled Draco with a sense of excitement that he had never felt when he had kissed other people. He moaned as Harry started to explore his mouth with equal fervor. Harry began to lead Draco to somewhere unknown and irrelevant.
    
    Draco hit his head against the wall, but he didn't care. Harry mumbled an apology and went back to Draco's mouth. His hands dug deeper into the silver locks and messed up its usual plastered look. Harry became aware of Draco's arousal when the blonde started back where they left off in the hallway. Harry's eyes shot open and he backed away.
    
    "M..M..Malfoy?" Harry stuttered.
    
    "Harry," Draco whined.
    
    "I, erm," the brunette was at loss of words.
    
    Malfoy shook his head and pulled the other boy back onto his lips. Harry protested at first, the he couldn't resist the taste of the fair-haired boy. Malfoy continued his movements against Harry's thigh.
    
    "I'm sorry, I can't," Harry pulled away and started to walk away.
    
    "Harry," Draco whined again. "Potter! GODDAMIT! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!" the blonde shouted after him.
    
    Harry heard footsteps gaining speed behind him, so he sped up and took off to his common room, not looking back.
    
    ***
    
    "Ron, I just can't explain what I saw," Hermione paced in front of the fire place.
    
    "Well, couldn't you at least try?" the red head asked his girlfriend.
    
    "It's just too… Harry?" Hermione turned her attention to the boy coming into the common room.
    
    "Hey," he said quietly, sitting on the couch across from Ron.
    
    "Hermione was just telling me she saw something in the hallway," Ron informed him, which, in turn, made Harry's eyes widen. "What's wrong, Harry?"
    
    "Yes, Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione walked and sat down by Ron.
    
    "N..Nothing's wrong," Harry clearly lied.
    
    "I think you've done enough lying tonight, Harry," Hermione's lip curled.
    
    "What is she talking about?" Ron's faced scrunched up in confusion.
    
    "I think you should tell him," she turned to Harry, but he wouldn't answer. "Harry, you better tell him or I will."
    
    "Tell me what?" Ron asked.
    
    "Tell you that I caught Harry and Malfoy in a compromising position in the middle of the hallway tonight," Hermione replied for Harry.
    
    "Well, Harry and Malfoy always fight," Ron stated.
    
    "No, you twit, not that kind of position," Hermione slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head.
    
    "Then what are you talking about?"
    
    "I swear, Ron, if you were any slower," she tutted. "Malfoy was on top of Harry…" she tried to explain. It took a few minutes before Ron's eyes widen and his face screwed up in disgust.
    
    "Harry, that's… it's… I…" Ron rambled.
    
    "I can explain," Harry started.
    
    "No, I don't want to know," Ron held his hands to his ears. "Bad mental images," he mumbled to himself.
    
    "I'm listening," Hermione's lips stretched to a straight, thin line.
    
    "Okay," Harry took in a deep breath, "Remember what the sorting hat sang at the sorting ceremony? Okay, Dumbledore asked Malfoy and I to come to his office after the feast, remember? Yes, well, he told us that we were the ones who were supposed to fall in love. I couldn't believe it at first, and I didn't want to believe it. Then, that night and every night since then, I've been having dreams about Malfoy and they've been getting more detailed each time."
    
    "So, what does that have to do with what I saw you two doing?" Hermione snapped.
    
    "I guess, I don't know, maybe I feel something for him," Harry shrugged.
    
    "Hatred?" Ron tried.
    
    "Yes, but something else. I don't know," Harry trailed off.
    
    "That's disgusting," Ron clapped his hands to his ears again.
    
    "I think Ron has a point, Harry. I know you can't help who you have feelings for, but Malfoy just isn't acceptable."
    
    "DO YOU THINK I LIKE HOW I FEEL? I'M ALREADY TREATED LIKE A FREAK WITH THIS SCAR ON MY HEAD, AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT I'M GAY AND I LIKE MALFOY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, HERMIONE!"
    
    "Harry, calm down," Hermione held up her hands.
    
    "CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY TWO BEST RIENDS ARE TELLING ME THAT I'M SICK BECAUSE I LIKE ANOTHER BOY?"
    
    "We never said you were sick," Hermione snapped.
    
    "NO, BUT YOU IMPLIED IT," Harry stepped closer to the couple on the couch.
    
    "Harry," Ron started.
    
    "No, forget it. I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed," Harry stomped off towards his dorm room.
    
    ***
    
    It had been three days since the outburst in the Gryffindor common room and three days since Harry talked to his two 'best friends.' Harry had sat at the end of the Gryffindor table during meals, sat with Neville in classes, and went to bed early so he could avoid talking to Ron. That night just so happen to be Halloween, the night witches and wizards celebrated friendships and romances.
    
    "Harry, you should really go talk to them, they look so miserable without you," Rebecca Towns, a fourth year Gryffindor he had befriended, told him.
    
    "No, I wasn't the one who thought that they were sick. I wasn't the one who frowned upon their relationship. I'm not going to apologize. I was willing to keep it a secret."
    
    "Harry," Serenity walked up and sat next to him. "Do you think that keeping it a secret was going to make it any better? Isn't better that they heard it from you and not someone else?"
    
    "Yes, actually, I would have thought it would have been better, then I wouldn't have to hear what they really think about me," he poked at his chicken.
    
    "Serenity," Harry looked up and saw Draco walk up.
    
    "Cousin Draco," she smiled.
    
    "Potter, may I have a word with you?"
    
    "Now's not the time, Malfoy," Harry looked back down at his food.
    
    "Oh, I think it's the perfect time. So get up, NOW!" the blonde demanded. Harry didn't have the strength to argue, his scar was throbbing out of control and he had a headache from all of the tension between him and his so called best friends. So, he got up and followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall.
    
    "How did it go?" Malfoy asked amused.
    
    "Is that what this is all about? You asked me to come out here so you can make fun of me?" Harry began to shout.
    
    "NO, no, I just wanted to know," Malfoy backed up.
    
    "Well, isn't it obvious, they disowned me," he partly lied.
    
    "You don't need them anyway," Malfoy smirked and stepped closer.
    
    "Listen, I don't have time for this," Harry began to walk away when Draco placed an arm in front of Harry to stop him.
    
    "I want to give you a present," the blonde grinned, his eyes showing signs of mischief.
    
    "Present?" Harry asked, confused.
    
    "Yes, Halloween is a time for witches and wizards to show signs of friendship or, ahem, something else," he lifted an eyebrow.
    
    "What are you playing at?" Harry backed up.
    
    "Happy Halloween, Harry," Draco smiled and pulled him close.
    
    Harry's eyes widened at the surprise attack on his lips, but relaxed into it. Malfoy's arms made their way around Harry's waist, they rested on his butt where Malfoy squeezed it tight and pulled him closer. Harry yelped in surprise and Draco snickered. Harry found the only way to shut the boy up was to keep his mouth occupied.
    
    Malfoy pulled away and looked into the emerald orbs in front of him. "Follow me," he said and took off down the corridor. Harry hesitated a moment, but then soon followed.
    
    ***
    
    "The Slytherin common room?" Harry asked as he finally caught up with the boy.
    
    "How did you know?" Malfoy turned with a raised eye brow.
    
    "I was guessing," he lied, remembering his second year.
    
    "Salazar's Serpent," he told a random spot on the wall, which slid to the side, opening to the room behind it.
    
    "Let's go, Potter, they'll be back soon," Malfoy said impatiently as he walked across the room. Harry followed him as he marveled at the size of the area, it had to be three sizes bigger than Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy stopped in front of a door, which had to be his room, and opened it.
    
    There were four four-poster beds, just like his own, except draped with green curtains and covered with green and silver sheets.
    
    "Welcome, to my domain," Malfoy drawled, stepping closer to Harry. He grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him over to his bed. "This is where all the fun happens," the blonde smiled and pulled out his wand. Giving it a few waves, he place several wards and silencing charms on the door, then tossed it somewhere behind him.
    
    "And exactly how much fun do you have?" Harry raised his own eyebrow.
    
    "None, absolutely none," the blonde smiled innocently. Harry was about to come back with some retort, but Malfoy quickly slammed their lips together. Harry startled by this, tried to push Malfoy off, so he could yell at him. However, the Slytherin had a good grip of his collar and pulled both of them onto the bed.
    
    Draco moaned as he felt the weight of the other boy fall on top of him. Harry smiled at this and began his own seduction. He began to repeat the motions that got him in trouble with his friends a few nights before. Draco's eyes shot open when he felt the other boy grind against him. 'I'm supposed to be the one to seduce him,' he thought stubbornly. So, he began to match the movements of the other boy. Harry moaned and stopped.
    
    "You're not going to leave again, are you, Potter?" Malfoy snapped.
    
    Harry ignored him and took off their robes and climbed to the middle of the bed. 'Who cares what Ron and Hermione think?' he thought as he pulled the blonde closer; placing soft kisses on his lips and then leaving a trail of them down his neck. Malfoy closed his eyes and lifted his head so he could give Harry better access. Harry began to bite and lick random spots on Draco's neck, the blonde growled and pushed Harry down onto his bed.
    
    "You're going to drive me crazy," he told the green eyed hero. Harry smiled and arched his back telling Malfoy to shut up. The blonde lifted an eyebrow and lowered his hips and rocked once quickly against Harry, causing the brunette to lift his hips again, urging him to do it again. The blonde obliged and rocked twice this time. Harry was getting frustrated with the blonde and grabbed his hips and pushed the blonde against his now hardened member. He began slowly rocking them together, keeping a wonderfully rhythmic pace.
    
    Draco finally gave up on his games and joined in their movements, meeting all of Harry's movements. Harry sighed in relief and pulled the other boy down to his lips while continuing their movements. Draco left his favorite lips and placed kisses along Harry's jaw line. He moved to Harry's ear, nipping it and sucking on his lobe. He whispered sweet nothing's in his ear before he asked, "Are you ready?"
    
    "What?" Harry asked breathlessly.
    
    "Are you ready for sex?" Draco asked bluntly, making Harry stop.
    
    "I… you… sex?" he stammered.
    
    "Yes," Malfoy said calmly.
    
    "No, not really," Harry pulled back and looked into the stormy gray eyes of Draco's. They looked disappointed and upset.
    
    "Right," Draco got up.
    
    "But that doesn't mean…"
    
    "Yeah, whatever," the blonde rolled off of Harry and went to pick up his robe and handed Harry his own.
    
    "Malfoy…"
    
    "Forget it," he snapped.
    
    "Is that all you want me for, sex?" Harry yelled.
    
    "Is that all I want from anyone?" Malfoy shot back.
    
    "I can't believe you! I've fought with my friends and went against what I believed in for you, and all you wanted was sex?!" Harry snatched his robe from the boy.
    
    "Sorry to waste you time," he replied sarcastically.
    
    "GODDAMIT, MALFOY! There is more to relationships than just sex!"
    
    "Who said we were in a relationship?"
    
    "I… but you… forget it! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PRAT SOMETIMES!" the Gryffindor yelled before he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.
    
    "Always seem to mess it up, don't you Malfoy?" the boy said into the empty room.
    
    **************************************************************************************************************************
    
    . Sorry about chapter eight, I don't know what's wrong with it. I can't fix it, my computer is being a butt. Hopefully this chapter will work out better!
    
    *sniff* And I thought those two where going to finally get together. Was that the best I could do? A dry-hump scene, well a couple of them, yes, it was. Muwahahahaha… *cough cough* Sorry. Let's just tell me how evil I am and that I should be locked away and never be heard from again!          

Pixie: *melts* Oh. My. God. *Throws Draco and Harry plushies at Elly's head for being so evil* No! They have to get together! Aiigh!!! *sobs* Hmmm… That was **_good…_**

****


	10. To Thyne Own Self Be True unbeta

My December

By Elly Malfoy

Universal Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to type this thing. I don't own anything, expect maybe my shoes, but that's it, so ha! You can't sue!

A/N: Yeash, yeash, I know I've away a long time and I'm sorry. I've been really busy with work and school; I'm sure some of you know how it is. The journal thing is cliché, I know, but I had to do it. Also, this chapter isn't much excitement, but it does set up the next one which has loads. Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy this; I hope you do at least!

A/N2: Reviews! Weeeeeeeee! Anyway, here are my thank yous! 

**NayNymic**: I know, Draco always has to screw everything up. As for the other two, well, you'll see. I hate angst, too, but think of it this way, it is now November, think about what the title says.

**pheonixelemental**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**CuriousDreamWeaver**: I know. Those three have a lot of explaining to do! Lol.

**ciceronian**: You're welcome! Lol. Well, I would have done the same thing, but oh well. ACK.

**Eadon**: lol Thanks. I think your shower scene will come soon. Soooooooon. Lol.

**PixieStar1**: I know, stupid thing. Haha.

**cheshire**** cat666**: Well, I thank you. I hope you continue reading from the safety of your mom. Hehe.

**Sapphrine**: Poor Draco. Here's your update!

Yeash, I have changed my email to: phoenixfire495@hotmail.com, so if you want to beta or continue beta-ing (Pixie) email me there! Love ya! Enjoy the chappie!

****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 10: To Tyne Own Self Be True

_Dear Journal,_

_Serenity suggested that I start writing to, err, in you. Silly suggestion, but she said that it would help sort out my feelings. She's a very bright girl for an eleven year old. Anyway, it's been two weeks since I've talked to Dra- I mean Malfoy. I think I should get the Hogwarts Idiot of the Decade Award for believing that I could trust him. Prophecy or not, I was actually beginning to… No, I wasn't, it was just the pressure of keeping Hogwarts together and to make Dumbledore happy. I'm sure I can say, err, write that to you, but I guess deep down inside, I know it's a lie. Something about him makes me feel _different_. It's like all my pain and frustration goes away. I don't know, maybe I am falling for the insensitive little prat._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry J. Potter._

"Harry, may we speak with you?" the raven haired boy heard. Hermione and Ron had sat on the couch next to him.

"Come to judge me again?" he snapped.

"No, no, we've actually come to apologize. It was wrong to say the things we did. It's your life and your choice, we shouldn't tell you who you can and cannot date. We're sorry, right Ron?"

"Yeah, mate, we're sorry. I've been miserable without you. Sure Hermione's my girlfriend, but you're my mate," Ron blushed.

"No guys, it's my fault. I should've told you, I didn't want or mean for you to find out that way. I'm sorry," Harry smiled.

"Well, that settles that," Hermione clapped her hands together. "Now, onto our N.E.W.T.s," she looked at both boys as the groaned. 

"She's been twenty times worse while you were away," Ron whispered.

"I heard that!"

***

Forks clanked on plates and people chatted about what they were going to do on their weekends. Harry and Ron decided they would go to the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the season. Hermione decided they would be in the library the rest of their time studying for the tests.

"Our first match is against," Harry paused, seeming to push away terrible memories he finished, "Slytherin."

"Malfoy's going to get what's coming to him," Ron chimed in.

"Yeah," Harry responded weakly.

"Oh, sorry, Harry, I forgot," Ron blushed.

"No, its fine, nothing's going on," Harry assured him.

Across the Great Hall, sliver eyes shone with sadness and with a strange combination of lust. Malfoy was sorry about what he did, but there was no way he could apologize after that performance. He didn't just want Harry for sex, that was a big part of it, yeah, but he wanted that companionship, the love that he showed to Ron and Hermione.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Fine," he switched his look to the large girl in front of him. "Just fine," he said as he got up from his table and headed out of the Great Hall.

***

"Malfoy!"

The blonde Slytherin stopped his journey back to his common room. He turned around expecting the Gryffindor he longed for, but was disappointed.

"Weasley, what do you want?"

"What did you do to Harry?" the red head demanded.

"I think that's between us," he smirked. (A/N: Ah, back to the old Malfoy, yum.)

"I disagree. He can't even talk about you, the Slytherins, not even Snape without grimacing," Ron informed.

"Grimacing, such a big word for a simple mind, yes?"

"Listen, Malfoy, if I hear that you've hurt him, I'll kill you!"

"A threat?"

"No, promise," the Gryffindor prefect said before storming off to his own common room.

"What a tangle web I've woven," the blonde sighed to himself.

"Terrible love life, I take it?"

"More than you know, Severus, more than you know," Malfoy nodded a goodnight to his headmaster and godfather before heading off to bed.

****************************************************************************************************************

Icky, back chapter, eh? Well, I had to get the Golden Trio back together before the match. Speaking of which, that's what the next chapter is about. I wonder what will happen when one captain will loose against his rival. Hm…… muwahahahahahaha! 


End file.
